Alice's New Moon
by elena taicho
Summary: New Moon, Alice POV. Following the New Moon time line from when Alice has the vision of Bella jumping off the cliff all the way until she and Bella leave to save Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: This is a short story of Alice's POV during the events spanning from her vision of Bella cliff diving until she and Bella leave for Italy.**

**A/N: I decided to write this after I had gotten my New Moon DVD. I follows the book, mostly, but also incorporates some things from the movie. I just thought that it would be interesting to see Alice's point of view on things during this crazy time in the series. I really just wanted to get the creative juices flowing.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I sat gazing out to the Alaskan wilderness; the sketchbook on my lap lay open to a blank page. I twirled my pencil between my fingers, frustrated. I was trying to sketch out a new design for a winter jacket, but I was finding it hard to find inspiration. As it was, it had been weeks since I had come up with a new design. If I was honest with myself, I would know that I hadn't come up with any good ideas since we left Forks.

It has been a little over 6 months since we had relocated from Forks. Everyone had been against the move in the first place, but Edward had insisted. Even now, my family steered away from talking about our previous home because talking about missing Forks led to thinking about Bella; she was someone we all missed. I sighed, thinking about the way my family and I had abandoned my human friend.

After the monstrous events of the birthday party, Edward convinced Carlisle that it was time to move on. He said it would be best for Bella; leaving her to put the pieces of her life together in the hopes that she could lead a safer life. I was fully against this plan. Bella was my best friend; she was like a sister to me. I tried to convince Edward to let us stay, but he went on and on about how our close proximity was constantly putting her in danger. I told him that Bella would be upset, and crushed; she didn't want us to leave. And besides, if we left, she would never become one of us.

"_Exactly" Edward spat at me. His expression was a mix between anger and pain. "We should have never interfered in her life in the first place. Leaving now would rectify that mistake."_

"_Edward, Bella won't accept this. She'll be devastated! She loves you more than you know, and I can see that this will crush her!"_

"_Don't go looking for her future, either Alice. We've caused enough damage." He stood from the table._

_I was so angry. "This isn't right Edward! You owe her more than this!"_

_He stopped in his tracks. "I know. That's why we have to do this." He turned his back on us and ran into the woods._

I shook my head to clear the memory. I missed Bella so much. Sometimes I would catch a glimpse or two of what she was doing but they weren't very promising. I saw her going to school, having nightmares, and looking all miserable. After a while, I found that the visions came less and I struggled with my promise not to look for her future.

After everything, Edward had wanted to be alone so he took off. I checked on him every once and a while. He was in South America right now, if I'm not mistaken, and was more or less holed up in some crappy motel, brooding. Everyone else was trying to cope with our loss in their own way. Emmett and Rosalie had taken another extended Honeymoon in Europe, but they were back now. Carlisle was teaching at Cornell during the day and working at a hospital in Ithaca at night. Most days, Esme was working on restoring a lovely house outside of the city. As for Jasper and I, well, Jasper was studying Philosophy at Cornell and I was still working on my designs for my winter clothes line.

A low growl burst through my teeth and I could feel the pencil snap in my hand. I couldn't think of anything to draw! I even cheated once or twice by searching the future for my designs but, until I decided what to draw, I couldn't see them. I looked down at the splintered wood in my hand. No more sketching today. I closed the book and got up from my chair. I walked back to deposit the book with my things and went to find Jasper.

Now all the Cullen's, except for Edward, were spending spring break in Denali with Tanya and her sisters. Everyone was going hunting in shifts; Tanya and her sisters were gone today, and we were leaving sometime tomorrow when they got back. The break itself was pleasant enough; hunting, shopping, mindless television. It didn't matter what we did; it was just nice to be together.

I found Jasper in the living room with everyone else. I greeted everyone and settled myself on Jasper's lap. It felt nice to have his arms twine around me and pull me close. We sat for an immeasurable amount of time; talking sitting, watching TV, and just enjoying the silence. It was almost midnight when someone spoke.

"Alice?" Carlisle's question brought me back to reality. "Has there been any change?"

I knew at once what he was asking: Has there been any change in Edward's decision to join us for the break. I focused for a second, but only came away with the same thing I had seen the last time. I shook my head.

"Sorry, Carlisle. He's still brooding." I sighed. Rosalie piped up from across the room.

"I don't understand why. She's just a human, AND it was his idea to leave." She huffed. I was about to retort, but another vision hit me.

_Bella made her way through the forest, her arms wrapped tightly around herself; as if doing so will keep her together._ _She breaks through the trees and stands before the edge of a tall cliff. The sky is dark, full of clouds that threaten a storm. The water below her is choppy and powerful, but she continues to the edge anyways. She smiles lightly to herself as she stares at the waves. _

"_You wanted me to be human." She says quietly. She begins to take off her jacket and her jewelry. "Watch me." She finishes, throwing it into a pill on the floor. _

_She takes off her shoes, and, they too, are added to the pile. "You won't stay with me any other way." She whispers to herself and steps so close to the edge that her toes curl over the side. _

_Bella raises her arms out in front of her and lifts her face up as it begins to rain. She rolled up onto the balls of her feet, preparing to dive, but she hesitates at the last second. Instead, she crouches down to give herself more spring, and flings herself off of the ledge. _

"No!" I screamed against the images that were assaulting my brain. This can't be! "Bella!" I could feel Jasper's arms around me, shaking me, but I was too busy with my vision.

_Bella's body sliced through the surface of the water and her body sunk down. The waves continued to crash overhead. Pushing her deeper into the icy water, her body spinning and flailing._

I continued to watch, waiting, hoping, and praying that I would see Bella reemerge. She did not. My vision faded into nothingness, and I was brought back to reality with a tortured sob building in my chest.

"Alice! Honey, what happened? What did you see?" Jasper was holding me, trying to calm me. A tearless sob broke free and I clung to him.

"It's Bella!" I cried loudly. "She's dead!"

I could hear as everyone took in the news. Carlisle was the first to break the silence.

"How Alice? What happened?" His face was a mask of pain and concern.

"I saw her standing at the edge of a cliff. She went to the very edge and… she JUMPED!" I shouted, my voice breaking in several places. Esme was now standing.

"She jumped?" She asked again, clearly confused. "Alice, do you think she was…?" She trailed off, unable to finish her thought.

"Yes," I said. "She jumped off the cliff on purpose; she killed herself."

Esme started sobbing uncontrollably. Carlisle was by her side in an instant, comforting his wife. From the corner of the room, Emmett growled.

"Why would she do this?" He demanded. I shook my head.

"I don't know, but I have to go." I stood up and Jasper protested.

"Go where?" He asked.

"To Forks! I know I won't get there in time to change anything, but I have to go back and help Charlie, if I can."

Jasper shook his head. "Alice, I understand you are hurting. Everyone is. But you just said yourself that you going won't change anything. We promised that we wouldn't interfere."

I all but growled at my husband.

"Screw Edward and his stupid promises! I'm going." I stood and looked at Carlisle. "Can I use your car?"

He nodded his head and threw me the keys from his pocket. I was about to leave when Rosalie asked.

"What about Edward?" I turned back, thinking for a minute.

"I don't think we should tell him yet." I said. Rose just shot me an annoyed look.

"Alice, he deserves to know. The sooner he finds out, the sooner he can come back." She stated. I stared at her in surprise.

"I know Rosalie, but I need to make sure there is no chance of changing the future. Edward, at least, deserves THAT!" I stormed out of the house.

As I got into the car, I could hear Carlisle telling Rosalie that I was right. He told them not to contact Edward until I checked in. I pulled out of the driveway and accelerated. I was going 97 mph by the time I hit the highway.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Summary: This is a short story of Alice's POV during the events spanning from her vision of Bella cliff diving until she and Bella leave for Italy.**

**A/N: Hmmm... So this story is mostly written. I'm just editing an rewriting at the moment. I will post chapters as soon as they are finished, but I'm returning to school this week so the next update may take a little longer. Thank you for those who have left reviews, they make me happy to read your thoughts. As always, thank you for reading.  
**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

It was mid afternoon as I got off the ferry at Port Angeles after crossing the U.S./Canadian border into Washington. The entire trip had taken about 20 hours; that was less than half the time it would take normal people. The proximity of the sun told me I was too late, but I'd be damned if I didn't see this through and do everything I could to help. I had tried searching again for Bella, but her future had completely disappeared. I got back onto the road and my sorrow increased with every passing mile.

I searched the future for Charlie, hoping to track down where he would be. I got a few flashes but I figured it was because I wasn't attuned to him as well as I had been with Bella.

_Charlie heading back to the police station, his eyes red and puffy. _

_Charlie lying in bed._

_Charlie in an old suit, standing alone next to a fresh grave. Someone comes up behind him and claps him on the back. The vision fades._

I snapped out of it and sped up; I needed to get there now. Finally, I was driving on the familiar streets of Forks. It looked like nothing had changed. I glanced out the window as I passed the high school; yes still the same. I didn't see Charlie's cruiser at the station so I figured he went home already. I turned onto the street with Bella's white house and was surprised by the fact that there were no cars in the driveway. Maybe he got dropped off? I wondered, pulling up against the curb.

I got out of the car and crossed the street. I walked up to the front door and knocked. No one answered so I listened for any sound. If anyone was home, I would be able to hear them. After a few seconds, I hadn't heard anything; not a whisper, not a step, not a heartbeat. I sniffed the air around me, looking for the spare key. My nose caught the metallic smell, but it also caught something else. The smell assaulted my senses making my nose crinkle. It was weird; not human, but animal, in a way. The smell was all over the house, and I instantly worried what could have been inside recently. I used the spare key to get inside and grew more worried when I realized the smell was still inside. I closed the door behind me and followed the scent. Whatever it was, it had spent a lot of time here. It was in the living room, all over the couches, in the kitchen and up the stairs.

I paused when I got to Bella's room. Could I do this? I thought I could so I took a breath to clear my head and walked inside. The room was different than when I had left it. There was the smell, for one. Whatever left that scent had been in here, but not much. The room was messier; clothes thrown everywhere and piles of books on the floor. I looked to the walls and was surprised at all the empty spaces. Bella had loved to cover her wall with pictures of her friends and family. Now it looked like many of the pictures had been taken down; I couldn't see a single one of our family. I had to admit, that stung. Was she so hurt that she couldn't bear to look at our pictures anymore? I needed to leave. Being in this room was too much, too painful.

I went back downstairs, planning to wait until Charlie got home. I was almost to the door when I heard it: Bella's noisy, ancient, truck. I heard it sputtering around the corner and stop in front of the house. Did Charlie drive the truck back? Where's the cruiser? I was brought out of my musings when I realized that there were 2 passengers in the truck. I had to get out of the house. I could hardly hear them because they were whispering and I didn't really care at the moment. Come back after he gets inside. I was running through my options when I heard the truck come roaring back to life.

That confused me a little so I looked out the window. I saw the truck speed down the street, and then stop only a few feet later. The voices inside were getting louder so I concentrated to see what the deal was. What I heard surprised me.

"There's a vampire in your house and you want to go _back_?" A male voice asked; his voice was strained.

"Of course." I froze as I heard the second voice. It couldn't be; there was no possible way. How could Bella be ALIVE? I listened harder and heard the other person speaking.

"… If they ARE back, we can only defend on our own lands. I can't' protect you here."

"But, Jake, its them. It's okay!-" Bella started.

"Look, Bella. You're about to cross a line-" He started sternly.

"Then don't draw one. Please Jake, just take me back." She pleaded. I heard the door of the truck swing open.

"No, Bella. Take yourself back. I have go tell Sam."

"It's not a war!" She said.

"Bye Bella" He said sharply. "I really hope you don't die." He spat, slamming the door. The boy ran into the woods and a few seconds later the truck reversed and parked in front of the house.

I could hear now as Bella scrambled out of the truck and ran to the door, almost tripping on the front step. I heard the jingle of keys and heard as the tumblers inside the lock click into place. The door opened and she walked inside hesitantly. She was blinded by the darkness, searching for the light switch, but my eyes could see everything. Bella was alive, standing not even one foot in front of me. The anticipation was too much so I reached out flicked on the light switch that she was still struggling to find. The light flickered on and Bella cringed momentarily against the light. She turned and opened her eyes, letting out a startled gasp when she saw me.

"Alice?" She questioned, as if she wasn't sure if I was really here or not. And then she flung herself at me, encompassing me into a warm hug.

"Bella?" I asked, my voice sounding a mix between relief and surprise. It really was her! I couldn't believe that my best friend was alive! I felt all the grief I had been feeling wash away as I hugged her. I inhaled and I caught the scent of her blood; strawberry shampoo, freesias, and dog? I needed answers.

She stepped back and I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm just so happy. I can't believe you're here!" She was babbling. I could hear her heart rate accelerate and could feel the warmth of her blood from here.

"It's okay Bella." I reassured her. Not good, I was still thirsty. I guess I shouldn't have skipped out of our hunting trip. I stepped back, needing to put some space between me and her blood. "I forgot how exuberant you are."

She was confused for a second but then muttered an 'oh', and stepped back.

"It's my own fault. I shouldn't let myself get too thirsty. But I was in a hurry today." Now was the time to get down to business. "Now would you explain to me how you are ALIVE?" I said, my voice raising at the end.

Bella perked up and swallowed loudly. "You saw me fall."

Fall? How could she think that 'falling' would be any kind of excuse? I was abruptly angry. "No! I saw you _jump_!"

She didn't respond and I shook my head. "I told him this would happen, but he didn't listen. I swear I wasn't keeping tabs on you Bella, but I had that vision of you jumping off the cliff and I couldn't do _anything_! I knew I would be too late, but I figure there must be something I could do to help Charlie! Then I get here and you pull up!" It was so much easier to vent out all the hurt and frustration she had caused now that she was safe. "How could you do this, Bella? Why in the hell would you try and kill yourself?"

She interrupted me then, shouting over me. "But I didn't try to kill myself!"

What? I saw her, she can't lie to me! "Are you saying that you didn't jump off that cliff?" I demanded.

"I was cliff jumping; recreationally." She said. "I'd seen some of the boys at La Push do it. It was…fun." She said, but it sounded more like a question. I narrowed my eyes at her. "I didn't think about how the storm would affect the water…" she trailed off."Actually, I hadn't really thought about the water at all."

"Really?" I asked skeptically. She shook her head.

"It's true that I would have drowned if it weren't for Jake. He dove in and pulled me out, but I was kinda out for that part." She paused and I processed all this. Someone had pulled her out? "If you saw me go in, why didn't you see Jacob pull me out?" She asked.

"Someone pulled you out?"

"Yeah, Jacob Black. He's a… friend of mine. He saved me." She was speaking carefully. "So what does that mean?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"I'm not dead at least." She said, brightening a little. I shot her a dirty look and dragged her over to the couch.

"My god, Bella. I have never met someone so prone to life threatening idiocy." I said exasperated. Edward was a fool to think she could survive alone. I shook my head again before asking. "So, if the currents where too much for you, how did Jacob manage?" I inhaled through my nose and caught another dose of the weird smell. It was fresher now and smelled like… wet dog but mixed in with human. "And, what is that god awful wet dog smell?"

Bella bit her lip before answering. "That's probably me." She paused and took off her jacket. "Well… It's Jacob." She looked at me guiltily before continuing. "Jacob is… Jacob is a werewolf."

A werewolf? Like, full moon werewolves? "Are you sure, Bella?"

She shook her head. "Very sure. The Quileute's turn into wolves when there's a vampire around."

This was familiar. I remember Carlisle told me about this. It was the main reason Carlisle had formed the treaty in the first place.

"Well that explains the smell." I froze. "Wait. You're friends with a werewolf? How long has this been going on?"

She shrugged. "Not very long…" I was floored.

"A young werewolf?" Even worse. "Bella, werewolves are not good company to keep." She stared at me indignantly.

"There's nothing wrong with werewolves!"

"Until they lose their temper." I countered. "Bella, anyone else would be better off when the vampires left town. But no! You have to hang out with the next monsters you can find." I massaged my temples and sighed.

"Alice, that's the whole point." I looked up to meet her gaze. "The vampires didn't leave. If it wasn't for the pack, Victoria would have gotten me by now. And Laurent would have gotten me even before THAT." She stressed.

"Victoria? Laurent?" I hissed. What the hell was going on? I didn't see ANY of this!

She smiled weakly and pointed to herself. "Danger magnet, remember?"

"Tell me everything. NOW." I demanded. And so she did.

* * *

******Please let me know what you think**.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Summary: This is a short story of Alice's POV during the events spanning from her vision of Bella cliff diving until she and Bella leave for Italy.**

**A/N: I wish it were the weekend... sigh.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Bella told me that she was really depressed when we left and that she needed to get herself out of that funk so she started hanging out with Jacob. I had a feeling she was editing, but I sat quietly and listened. She told me about Jacob, about how hanging out with him made her feel better, made her happy. Then she told me about how Jacob suddenly got sick and she wasn't allowed to see him. She said that she went to see him and he pushed her away. He told her they couldn't be friends. I could see just how hurt Bella was by this memory. She told me about how she went looking for the meadow Edward had taken her to and found Laurent, hunting. Laurent had told her that Victoria held her responsible for what happened to James; and she wanted her revenge. She had seen the wolves then, but hadn't figured it out then. Then she told me how Jacob came to her at night and tried to explain, and how she put the pieces together in the morning. The Pack worked with Bella to catch Victoria, and how she usually stayed in La Push so she wouldn't be in danger. She glossed over the cliff diving stuff, clearly not wanting to anger me. But she told me about this red flame she saw in the water and how she thought that was Victoria. My eyes narrowed and a hiss slipped through my teeth at that part. She finished up by telling me of how she learned of Harry Clearwater's death and how Charlie was with the family, trying to make arrangements.

Now that I had heard the whole story, I was starting to get the picture. The flashes of Charlie's future were accurate; I was just taking them into the wrong context. I kept thinking back to Victoria and the wolves. We had left such a mess behind.

I sighed. "Our leaving didn't do you any good, did it?" I asked softly.

Bella laughed once. It was a humorless and slightly hysterical sound. "That was never the point though, was it? It's not like you left for my benefit." She muttered darkly.

My brows nit together and I scowled at the floor. Not for her? The only reason we did this was for her. How could she not realize that? Unless Edward… Stupid brother.

"Well, I guess I acted impulsively today. I shouldn't have come." I muttered. Bella's face dropped and she grabbed the front of my shirt, hanging on for dear life.

"Don't go, Alice! Please don't leave me." She pleaded; tears spilling over. I pried her hands from my shirt as gentle as I could, my eyes wide.

"All right." I said carefully. "I'm not going anywhere tonight." She was calmer now that I'd promised not to leave but her breathing was still erratic. I watched her closely, scrutinizing her. Bella was slightly more pale than usual, and she had dark circles under her eyes; if I didn't know any better, I would have mistaken her for a vampire.

"You look like hell, Bella." I commented, noticing how her hands shook slightly.

"I drowned today." She mumbled, glancing at me. I shook my head.

"It goes deeper than that." I said. I looked at her eyes and I couldn't see the spark she once had. "You're a mess." She flinched at my words.

"Look, I'm doing my best." She said, exasperated. I frowned.

"What do mean?" She sighed and continued.

"It hasn't been easy. I'm working on it."

"I told him…" I mumbled.

"Alice," Bella started. "What did you think you were gonna find? Besides me dead, I mean? Did you expect to find me skipping around and whistling show tunes?" She scoffed. "You know me better than that."

"I do. But I hoped." I said sadly.

"Then I guess I don't have the corner on the idiocy market." She said bleakly. The phone rang then and Bella stood up. "That's probably Charlie." She reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me off of the sofa and into the kitchen. I let her tow me along, it seemed like she couldn't bear to let me out of her sight. She held the receiver to her ear and answered. "Charlie?"

I heard the male voice from before, whom I assume was Jacob. "No it's me."

Bella's eyes lit up and a smile flashed across her face. "Jake!" I scrutinized her expression. This Jacob must mean more than I had realized.

On the other end of the phone, Jacob was, clearly, not as happy as Bella was. "Just making sure you're still alive." He spat. Bella seemed oblivious of his bad attitude.

"I'm fine. I told you that it wasn't-" She started but he cut her off.

"Yeah, I got it. Bye." Click. He had hung up on her. How rude.

Bella sighed and put the phone down slowly. "That's going to be a problem." She said sadly. I reached out and gently squeezed her hand.

"They're not happy I'm here." I said with a small smile.

"No. But it's none of their business." She said indignantly. I smiled again and put my stone arm around Bella.

"So what do we do now?" I said softly. I should probably get going soon, I thought to myself. "Things to do. Loose ends to tie."

"What things?" Bella asked. I thought for a second on how to tell her this.

"I'm not sure…" I said carefully, not wanting to upset her. "I need to see Carlisle." Bella's face fell.

"Could you stay?" she begged. I hesitated. "Please? Just for a while. I've missed you so much." Her voice cracked on the last word.

"If you think that's a good idea." I hedged. I wasn't entirely sure this was the best idea. How much more would it hurt her when I left?

"I do." She said excitedly. "You can stay here; Charlie would love that." She said. This was getting worse by the second. Charlie wouldn't be in any condition to play host to a last minute house guest.

"I have a house, Bella." I said slowly. My heart pained as I watched as the happiness and excitement drained out of my friend. She nodded her head, clearly giving up hope. It saddened me to realize the light that had returned to her eyes since I arrived had faded once more.

"Well," I started; giving up on trying getting away. It was already going to hurt her when I left; what's a little more time? "I'll need to pack a suitcase, at the very least."

Bella's face lit up as she took in my words, her eyes brightening. "Alice, you're the best!" She squealed, throwing her arms around me. I caught another whiff of Bella's scent, bringing my thirst back to the forefront of my mind.

"And I think I'll need to hunt. Immediately." I said, holding my breath.

Bella mumbled an 'oops' and stepped back, allowing me to breathe.

"Can you stay out of trouble for one hour?" I asked her. She nodded her head yes but I searched the future anyways.

_Bella taking a shower, almost slipping as she got out but catching herself at the last minute._

_Bella staring impatiently at the microwave, pushing buttons._

_Bella eating at the table._

"Yes, you'll be fine. For tonight anyways." I said cryptically, thinking of what it would be like when I left. Bella bit her lip and asked in a small voice.

"You'll come back?"

I smiled at her. "I promise-one hour." I laughed as she looked at the kitchen clock, marking the hour. I leaned forward pecked her on the cheek and practically flew out the door.

I ran the whole way, not wanting to bother with the car, and made my way towards my previous home. As I flew through the woods, I let my senses take over and quickly found a heard of deer by the creek. I lunged at the biggest buck, sinking my teeth into its neck and draining it. I dropped the carcass and searched for the next one. The herd was scattered now, trying to escape me. I closed in on another buck and drained him as well. By the time I was finished, my body was full and sloshy; my thirst tamed.

I made my way to the house and let myself in. I missed this place; it was big and open. I think we all missed it. It was somewhere we could all be together; be a family. I smiled as I took in the familiar furniture and scents. The computer, the piano, the Xbox, all untouched since we left. I went into my room and quickly put a bag together. Usually, I wasn't one for reusing clothes, but all the stores were closed by now. When I was finished, I pulled out my cell and called Jasper. He didn't answer his phone so I tried Carlisle. Nothing. Hmm. I ended the call when I remembered that they were going hunting. I contemplated calling in to Tanya's house, but decided against it. I would hear from them when they got back.

With nothing left to do, I made my way back to Bella's house. I slipped in quietly and went to the living room, smiling when I saw blankets and a pillow covering the couch to form a makeshift bed. I sat down in the center just as Bella walked in. I smiled at her and patted my pillow.

"Thanks!" She smiled when she saw me and came to sit next to me on the couch.

"Your early!" she said, clearly happy. She leaned her head against my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella, what are we going to do with you?" I sighed.

"I don't know." Bella whispered. "I've been trying my hardest."

"I believe you." I said simply. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Does… Does he?" She struggled with her word, though I knew exactly what she was asking. "Does Edward know you're here?" She asked hesitantly.

"No." I said. She weighed that for a second.

"So he's not with Carlisle and Esme." She guessed. It was funny how much she could tell about him.

"He checks in every few months." I said softly.

"So where were you at?" She asked, curious now.

"I was in Denali."

"Is Jasper?-" she started, but I shook my head.

"He didn't approve of my interfering." I paused as I heard a car coming up the street. "And you don't think Charlie will mind me staying?" I asked, slightly worried. I wasn't sure if he would still be welcoming after everything my family had done to his daughter.

"Charlie thinks you're wonderful Alice." She said.

"Well, we're about to find out."

Bella heard the car now and jumped up to the door to meet Charlie before he came in the house. I heard as Bella gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry about Harry, dad." She said quietly. I heard Charlie's intake of breath.

"I'm really going to miss him." He said, trying to hold it together.

"How's Sue?" Bella asked tentatively.

"She seems dazed. Like she hasn't grasped it yet. Sam Uley is helping her out." Charlie paused. "Those poor kids. Leah's just a bit older than you, and Seth's only 14." I heard them continue towards the house. Bella decided it was time to make her move.

"Um, dad? You'll never guess who's here." She said. I figured that was my cue so I made my way to the doorway. I got there in time to see Charlie's head swivel from Carlisle's car to me face.

"Hi Charlie." I said quietly. "I'm sorry I came at such a bad time."

He stared at me for a moment before asking, "Alice Cullen?" He stared for a moment longer. "Alice is that you?"

"Yes, I was in the neighborhood." I lied. His brow furrowed.

"Is Carlisle?-" he started.

"No," I said, interrupting him. We all knew he wasn't asking about Carlisle. "I'm alone."

His arm tightened around Bella and she looked up to him. "She can stay, cant she? I already asked her."

"Of course." Charlie said mechanically. "We'd love to have you."

"Thanks, Charlie. I know it's horrible timing." I said diplomatically.

"No, it's fine. I'm gonna be real busy helping out Harry's family so it'd be nice for Bella to have some company." He smiled weakly and Bella chimed in.

"There's dinner for you on the counter, dad." He mumbled a 'thanks' and went to eat, leaving me and Bella alone. We went back to the couch and turned on the TV, pretending to watch what was on. I pulled Bella back against my shoulder.

"You look tired, Bella." I commented.

"Yeah, near death experiences do that to me." She said casually. I frowned at her. "So, what does Carlisle say about you being here."

"I don't know." I said truthfully. "I haven't talked to anyone since I got here. They're all out hunting. I'll talk to them when they get back." I said thoughtfully.

"But… you won't tell _him_, though? When he checks in?" She asked hesitantly.

"No," I said. "He'd bite my head off." Bella laughed. She settled down again and sighed. We sat there for a while, pretending to watch TV. Charlie went to bed soon after, claiming the need to wake up early, and left us alone. It wasn't long before Bella fell asleep. I waited awhile until I heard Charlie's deep snores before shifting myself off the couch. I laid Bella down and covered her with a blanket.

I sat on the other couch with a blanket. I figured I could pretend to use it in the morning. I grabbed my sketchbook and was going to start when Bella started talking.

"Don't be stupid Jacob." She said. "You can have the bike back later." Jacob, huh? This boy meant more to her than I had been thinking. I frowned, not approving of how close she was to a werewolf. I was momentarily distracted when Bella said my name.

"Alice." She said clearly. "Don't take car. Just run. Carlisle will make you pay for the penguins."

What? I giggled. Bella's dreams were always weird; it was hilarious to hear them. I focused on her for a while, listening as she continued to babble on about arctic penguins. That was probably why I wasn't expecting for her dreams to turn into something else.

"Edward," she called, and I sat, slightly confused. She still dreamed about him? Or was this only because I was here? I felt instantly guilty; I should never have come. "Edward, don't leave me. I'm sorry." She cried. "I'll try harder."

It was torture to hear this so I flitted to her side. "Bella?" I called softly. "It's ok, wake up." She didn't wake up, only shifted on the couch. I placed my hand against her face and she visible relaxed. I sat next to her for a while stoking her hair until she slipped deeper into sleep.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Summary: This is a short story of Alice's POV during the events spanning from her vision of Bella cliff diving until she and Bella leave for Italy.**

**A/N: Going to see THE RUNAWAYS in theatre today!!! Yays! I have been waiting to see this movie since I heard it was at the Sundance Festival. **

**Special Birthday shout outs to Sydney, Jasmine and, (of course) KStew!!  
**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

It was about 7 in the morning when I heard Charlie waking up. I heard him getting ready upstairs and I settled in so that I could 'wake up' when he came downstairs. A half hour later, he came down the stairs and tiptoed to the kitchen. I took this time to stretch and yawn, alerting him to my presence. I got up and joined him in the kitchen.

"Good morning Charlie." He smiled briefly.

"How'd you sleep?"

I didn't sleep at all. "Just fine, thank you for asking." He gestured toward the kitchen.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked.

"Oh, that's nice, Charlie, but you don't have to." I said, trying to persuade him not to.

"No really. I won't take no for an answer." He said, trying to be nice. I knew I was fighting a losing battle.

"Ok then." I said, defeated. Now I'd have to pretend to eat.

"Great, I make you some eggs. Is that alright?" He asked, hesitantly. I nodded.

"That sounds perfect, Charlie. Thank you." I mentally sighed. He started the cooking while I sat quietly at the table. He was quiet for a while before I finally got up the nerve to ask him about Bella.

"How bad was it, Charlie?" I asked softly. I knew he would know immediately what I was talking about. He paused over the stove.

"Real bad." He sighed.

"Tell me about it. I want to know what happened when we left." More like need to know. I needed to know exactly how much pain we had caused. He turned off the stove and closed a cabinet. He seemed to be struggling on where to start.

"I've never felt so helpless. That first week- I thought I was gonna have to hospitalize her." I flinched at the thought. My own personal research had led me to discover that my parents had me hospitalized. "She wouldn't eat or drink. She wouldn't move. The doctor was throwing around words like 'catatonic' but I didn't let him see her. I was afraid it would scare her."

"She slipped out of it though?" I asked. I mean, she was obviously better than that now. I focused in on Bella and could hear that her breathing was different than before. She was probably awake, listening to us right now.

"I had her mother come up to take her to Florida. I didn't want to be the one… if she needed to go to a hospital or something…" He trailed off. "I thought having her mom would help. But we started packing her clothes and she flew into a fury." He scoffed. "I mean, Bella was never one for tantrums, but boy did she give us hell. She threw her clothes everywhere and started screaming at us that we couldn't make her leave. Then she started crying. I thought she'd get better after that so I didn't make a big deal when she said she wanted to stay, but…"

"But what?" I prompted.

"She went back to school and to work, but she wasn't the same. It was like she was… empty. Her eyes were blank. And there were lots of little things- she wouldn't read anymore, or listen to music. I found a ton of her stuff in the trash. In the end, I figured it out. She was avoiding everything that reminded her of _him_."

"We could hardly talk. The littlest things make her flinch. And she would never volunteer anything; just answer when you asked her a direct question. She was alone all the time. She didn't call any of her friends. And after a while, they stopped calling." He shuddered. "I can still hear her screaming in her sleep."

I stared down at my now empty plate. I used the distraction of Charlie talking to pretend to eat, while hiding the food in the bottom of my shirt. I didn't care that the shirt was ruined; it was just going to get recycled soon anyways. No, what I could stand was how much pain Bella was in. I heard Bella sigh from her spot on the couch. Yep, definitely eavesdropping.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie." I said quietly.

"It's not _your_ fault." He said, emphasizing the word. "You were always a good friend to her."

"She seems better now, though." He nodded.

"Yeah. Ever since she's been hanging out with Jacob, I've seen a difference in her. She's happier. He's about a year younger than her and she used to think of him as a friend, but it's more now. Or headed in that direction, anyways." He paused and I could hear the warning in his voice. I could see where he was coming from, though. I saw how Bella reacts when she talks about this boy. It seems evident that he prefers the boy to my brother. I wondered what he would say if he knew the choice was really between werewolves and vampires. "He's good for Bella." He finished.

"Then it's good she has him." I said diplomatically.

"Yeah, but, even with Jacob. Sometime I wonder if I ever really knew how much pain she was in. Not like someone left her, but like someone had died." His voice cracked at the end. I could see that as well. I saw how hard it was for her to say Edward's name.

"I don't know if she'll ever get over it. She's always been such a constant little thing. She doesn't get past things, change her mind." He shook his head.

"She's one of a kind." I said sarcastically. He didn't catch on to my tone.

"And now… Alice, you know how fond I am of you, and I know she's happy to see you, but I don't know how this visit will affect her." I nodded.

"So am I, Charlie. If I had known I wouldn't have come."

"Well… who knows? Maybe this will be good for her."

I smiled at his attempt to make me feel better. "I hope you're right." I said bleakly.

Charlie focused on his meal then, finishing his plate before saying what was on his mind.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sure." I said calmly.

"He's not coming back is he?"

I sighed. "He doesn't even know I'm here." Since Bella was listening I added the next part. "The last time I spoke to him, he was in South America." Charlie scoffed.

"Well, that's something at least. I hope he's enjoying himself." I narrowed my eyes but tried to keep my tone light.

"I wouldn't make assumptions, Charlie." He nodded and stood up noisily, picking up our plates and taking them to the sink. As he started to wash them, I disposed of the food I had been hiding. Bella yawned then, but Charlie didn't hear it. She seemed to recognize this because she groaned and yelled for me.

"Alice?" She called innocently. I almost snorted in laughter; she was a horrible actress.

"In here, Bella." I said casually. Charlie finished with the dishes then and grabbed his stuff.

"Ok girls, I have to get going. I'll be home late, so don't worry about dinner." He paused to give Bella a hug and walked out the door.

I went to sit next to Bella on the couch.

"So what do we do now?" I asked her. Bella shrugged.

"Do you see us doing anything interesting?" She asked. I concentrated on the future for a second.

"No, but it's still early." I said, laughing.

In the end, Bella decided that the house needed cleaning. I followed her around the house as she cleaned, working on one room at a time. I stood idly by as she scrubbed, washed, and organized. All the while, we chatted about everything that had happened since we left Forks. Bella couldn't actually tell me much; she had, after all, spent the last few months in a sort of walking catatonic state. From what Bella could tell me, it sounded like I hadn't missed much anyways.

A knock sounded at the front door. How could that be? I searched for the answer but came up empty. How is that possible? Was my vision fading? I didn't think so. Bella looked at me questioningly. When I didn't answer, Bella stopped what she was doing and cleaned herself off a bit.

"Hold on!" she called as the person rang the doorbell again. How impatient. And then something clicked.

"Bella," I started. "I have a pretty good guess who that is and I think I better leave." She looked at me with her eyebrows raised and a disbelieving smirk.

"Guess?" She scoffed.

"Well, if this is a repeat of my loss of foresight yesterday, then it's most likely Jacob Black or one of his friends." I grimaced.

"You can't see werewolves?" She gasped, surprised.

"So it would seem." I said dryly. I growled when the doorbell buzzed twice. Bella looked in the direction door and back at me.

"You don't have to go, Alice." She said, slightly panicked. "You were here first."

I laughed, because, the Cullens had arrived after the wolves.

"Bella, you don't want me and Jacob Black in the same room right now." She probably wouldn't like it if it ended in a fight. Bella started to head towards the door but hesitated.

"You'll come back right?" She asked. I smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"As soon as you put the dog out." I answered, ducking into Charlie's room and escaping out the window.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Summary: This is a short story of Alice's POV during the events spanning from her vision of Bella cliff diving until she and Bella leave for Italy.**

**A/N: Happy Friday.  
**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I figured I would give Bella some privacy and ran into the woods. I didn't plan to go far, just far enough that I couldn't hear what they were saying. The minutes pasted slowly and I busied myself with trying to see around the holes in my vision. Every time I focused on Bella, all I saw was an empty house. Hmm, it was like wolves, and everyone near them, where cloaked from my vision. But why? Some natural defense? I tried focusing on the kitchen clock. I checked three minutes into the future. Nothing. Five minutes? I saw Bella standing, crying in the kitchen; alone. Hmm. It seemed like when the werewolf leaves, Bella returns to my vision. But, why was she crying? I thought about how mean he had been on the phone and how rude he had been to her.

I jumped down from the tree I was sitting in and headed back towards Bella's house. I jumped in through the upstairs window and stopped when I heard voices. I frowned. It looks like the werewolf decided to come back. I focused on what they were saying and it was obvious that Bella wasn't happy.

"You listen here, Jacob Black-" she spat!

"Bye, Bells" He said, making his way to the door. I started moving down the stairs when another vision hit.

_Edward, dirty and disheveled, made his way through an elegant marble hallway. His clothes are torn and his hair looked as if he had tried to pull it out by the roots._

_He reaches the end of the hallway and two burly vampires open the doors, ushering him into a grand hall. Three ancient vampires sit on thrones at the end of the room. Various guards, dressed in black uniforms stand at attention at various points in the room. Edward pays them no attention and stops before the old ones._

_On the left, a bored looking vampire, dressed in flowing robes, sighs. On the right, the light haired vampire scowls at this impromptu meeting. The last vampire is the only of the three not wearing robes. Instead, he wears a sleek, black suit with contrasts his white skin and matches his long black hair. All three vampires have burgundy colored eyes; evidence of their long standing diet of human blood._

_The vampire in the center stands as Edward approaches. He produces a bright smile and greets Edward._

"_Welcome, young friend!" He said jovially. "Whom, may I ask; do we have the pleasure of meeting?"_

"_Aro," Edward says, addressing the main vampire. "Marcus, Caius." He nodded to the others in turn, starting with the stoic vampire who seemed exceedingly bored, and moving to the vampire whose face seemed to be frozen into a perpetual scowl._

"_My name is Edward Cullen." He said flatly. Aro's face brightened at his words. "I believe you know my father. Carlisle?"_

_Aro takes a few steps forward as he speaks. "Well, this is a surprise!" He says happily. "I have heard much about you, Edward. How is my dear friend Carlisle?"_

"_Doing well, thank you." Edward tells them. "He's vacationing in Alaska at the moment."_

_Aro claps his hands together. "Wonderful! And what, young Edward, brings you all the out to Volterra?"_

I found my way to the bottom step. "Bella?" I called, starting to panic.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella asked, pulling on my arm, her expression confused.

_Edward swallowed convulsively. "I have come to ask a favor of you." He says simply. Aro seemed intrigued. Marcus looked as bored as ever, but Caius's scowl deepened._

"_What might that be, Edward?" Aro asked, curiously._

_Edward stared at the ground and took a ragged breath. "I have lost my only reason for being. My request is that you end my suffering." Edward looks up to meet Aro's gaze, the anguish transparent on his face. "Please," He begs. "Kill me."_

"Edward!" I cried the vision fading. I couldn't believe what I had seen. My brother was going to Italy. He was going to ask the Volturi to kill him. No! I stared at Bella and watched as she processed my pain. She seemed confused for a second longer before swaying and losing consciousness. I caught her easily and moved to carry her to the couch.

Apparently, Jacob had not left because he was in my way now, demanding to know what I had done to Bella. I ignored him and placed her on the couch, but he was right next to her, shaking with the effort to keep from transforming. I snapped my fingers in front of Bella's face.

"Bella, Bella. Snap out of it! We don't have much time." Bella began to stir but Jacob tried to put himself between us.

"Stay away from her!" He warned, still trembling. It was well past the time for diplomacy.

"Calm down, Jacob Black. You don't want to do that so close to her." He scowled at me.

"I don't have a problem keeping my focus." He retorted, but he forced himself to calm down.

"Alice?" Bella called, finally awake. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" I cried, the pain returning to my voice. "What is he thinking?" I needed to figure out what was going on. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Edward's number. Straight to voice mail. I tried Jasper and Carlisle. Nothing. They must still be hunting. I called Tanya's phone, hoping someone would answer.

"Yes?" Rosalie's bell tone voice answered. Yes! Someone was home.

"Rose! I need to talk to Carlisle _now_!" I snapped. This was no time for pleasantries.

"Oh, Alice!" she said, surprised. "Carlisle's hunting. What?-"

"Fine! As soon as he's back!" I yelled. This conversation was going too slow for comfort.

"What is it?" She asked, suddenly wary. "I'll track him down right now and have him call you-"

"No," I said. "I'll be on a plane. Look, have you heard anything from Edward?" I asked, not expecting her answer.

"Well, yes, Alice. I did actually. A few minutes ago." She said, her voice wavering a bit. What? She took a breath and continued, more confident now. "You and Carlisle were wrong. Edward wouldn't appreciate being lied to. He'd want the truth." She paused. "He did want it. So I gave it to him. I called him… a lot. Until he picked up. A message would have been… wrong." She finished.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bella was hanging on my every word, but I could manage to rearrange the look of horror that was on my face.

"Why!?" I cried. "_Why_ would you do that, Rosalie?"

"Because the sooner he gets over this, the sooner things can go back to normal." She ranted. "It wasn't going to get better with time, so why put it off? Time isn't going to make it better. Bella is dead. Edward will grieve and then he'll get over it. Better he starts that now."

"Well you're wrong on both counts, though, Rosalie. So don't you that would be a problem, don't you think?" I snarled.

"Bella's still alive?" She said, carefully pronouncing each word.

"Yes, that's right. She's absolutely fine!" I yelled.

"Fine?" Rosalie questioned. "You saw her jump off a cliff."

"I was wrong." I said.

"How?" she asked.

"It's a long story." I hedged. I wasn't about to go into the whole story right now.

"Well, you've made quite a mess!" she said, angry now. "Edward is going to be furious when he gets home."

I ignored her attempt to put the blame on me.

"Well, you're wrong about that part too. That's why I'm calling!" I ground out.

"Wrong about what? Edward coming home?" She scoffed. "Of course he will! What do you think? That he'll go off and pull a Romeo? Ha!" She laughed mockingly. "Like some stupid romantic-"

"Yes!" I yelled. I was tired of listening to her. "That's exactly what I saw!"

"No." She said, disbelieving. "He's not that stupid. He… he must realize that…" she trailed off. "I.. I didn't mean it like that, Alice!" She said, panicking now. "I just wanted him to come home!" She cried.

My voice was like ice. "It's about late for that, Rose. Save your remorse for someone who believes it." I snapped the phone shut, not wanting to waste anymore breath by talking to her.

"Alice," Bella shouted. "Carlisle is back, though. He called about a half a minute before you got here!"

What? I didn't think Rosalie would lie. "What did he say?"

"I didn't talk to him." Bella said, glancing angrily at Jacob. I rounded on Jacob. He met my gaze and seemed to squirm a bit.

"He asked for Charlie and I told him he wasn't here." Jacob said resentfully.

"Is that everything?" I demanded. He bristled at my tone.

"Then he hung up on me." He spat at me. I was getting really annoyed with this boy. Bella decided to interject.

"You told him Charlie was at the funeral!" She accused. I snapped my head in Bella's direction.

"What were his exact words?" I asked, desperate now.

"Well, he said 'He's not here.' And when Carlisle asked where he was he said 'He's at the funeral.'" Bella said. My worst fears were realized. I moaned in agony and sank down to the floor.

"What Alice? Tell me." Bella said, jumping to her feet.

"That wasn't Carlisle on the phone." I mumbled hopelessly.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Jacob spat. I ignored him.

"It was Edward." I whispered, locking glances with Bella. "He thinks you're dead." My voice cracked on the last word.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Summary: This is a short story of Alice's POV during the events spanning from her vision of Bella cliff diving until she and Bella leave for Italy.**

**A/N: So this is the last chapter I have written. I hope you've enjoyed the ride.  
**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Rosalie told him I killed myself, didn't she?" Bella asked quietly.

"Yes," I admitted, angry now that I was remembering Rosalie's part in this. "In her defense, she did believe it. They rely on my sight too much for something that works so imperfectly. But for her to track him down and tell him this? Didn't she think… doesn't she care? " I trailed off.

"And when he called here, he thought Jacob meant my funeral." She said calmly. I stared at her.

"Aren't you upset?" I asked. Why wasn't she more panicked? She looked at me like I was the crazy one.

"Well, its rotten timing," She started. Her voice began to waver as she took in my expression. "But it will get straightened out. Next time he calls someone will tell him… what… really…" she stopped.

She seemed to be having trouble processing the situation.

"Bella," I said softy. "Edward believed her. He won t call again." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I… don't… understand." She said slowly. I thought Edward had spoken to her about this before we left?

"He's going to Italy." I told Bella. "He wants to die too." I cried, fighting the sob that was threatening to escape.

Bella's mind processed my words for half a second before she was screaming.

"NO! No! He can't! He can't do that!" She yelled, eyes on me.

"He made up his mind as soon as your friend confirmed that it was too late to save you."

"But he left! He didn't want me anymore! What difference did it make now? He knew I'd have to die sometime!" She shouted.

"I don't think he ever planned to outlive you by long." I answered bleakly.

"How _dare_ he!?" She growled. Jacob tried to put himself between Bella and I but she pushed him away. "What can we do, Alice? Can we call him? Can Carlisle?" She asked, panicking now. I shook my head.

"That's the first thing I tried. He left his phone in a trash can in Rio; someone else answered it." I whispered.

"You said before that we need to hurry. Why?" She asked hurriedly. "What do we need to do?"

"Bella," I said nervously. "I… I don't think I can ask you to…" I trailed off, not sure if I could really ask her to risk her life.

"Ask me!" She demanded. I put my hands on her shoulders to calm her.

"We may already be too late." I said seriously. "I saw him going to the Volturi and… asking to die." I said, choking on the last bit. I saw tears well up in Bella's eyes. "It all depends on what they choose. I can't see that until they make a decision." I took a breath to steady myself. "But if they say no, and they might- Aro is fond of Carlisle, and wouldn't want to offend him- Edward may have a backup plan. The Volturi are very protective of their city. If Edward does something to upset the peace, he thinks they'll act to stop him. And he's right. They will."

Bella seemed to be trembling, tears coming to her eyes. I shook my head.

"So if they agree to grant his request, we're too late. If they say no, and he comes up with a plan to offend them quick enough, we're too late. But if he gives into his more theatrical tendencies… we might have a chance."

"Let's go!" Bella shouted, trying to get out of my hold. I held her still.

"Listen Bella! Whether we are in time or not, we will be in the heart of the Volturi city. I will be considered an accomplice if he is successful. You will be a human who, not only, knows too much but smells too good!" I paused for a second to let it sink in. "There's a good chance that they will kill us both. Though, in your case it won't be punishment so much as dinner time."

"That's what's keeping us here?" Bella asked, her voice getting higher as she spoke. "I'll go alone if you're scared." There was something seriously wrong with this girl.

"I'm only afraid of getting you killed." I said seriously. She snorted.

"I almost get myself killed on a daily basis! What so we need to do?"

"You write a note to Charlie, I'll call the airlines." I brought the phone to my ear and connected with the airline. "Hurry, Bella." I called after watching her run off to the kitchen. Jacob followed her and I used the time to buy the last available tickets from Seattle to Italy. Bella reemerged from the kitchen.

"Get your wallet." I told her. "You'll need ID. _Please_ tell me you have a passport, I don't have time to forge one. " Bella nodded and ran up the stairs. I winced when I heard her almost trip on the top step. Jacob sauntered out of the kitchen while I ran around the living room cleaning up the evidence of our 'sleep over'.

"You can't do this." Jacob called. I twirled around.

"I don't see how this is any of your business." I spat, grabbing my bag.

"You may control yourself on occasion, but these leeches your talking to-" I cut him off.

"Yes," I snarled. I could hear Bella reenter the room. "These Volturi are the very essence of our kind; they are the reason your hair stands on end when you smell me. They are the substance of your nightmares, the dread behind your instincts." I said, throwing my arms in the air. "I'm not unaware of that."

"And you take her there like a bottle of wine at a party!" He yelled.

"What? You think it would be better to leave her here alone, with Victoria stalking her?" I yelled back, not wanting him to know that he had just put my fears into words.

"We can handle the redhead." He said.

"Then why is she still hunting?" I shot back. Jacob growled and I could see as another tremor shook his body.

"Stop that!" Bella cried, pulling on my arm. "Argue later, let's go!" I nodded my agreement and ran to the car.

I started up Carlisle's Mercedes, pulling away from the street and pulling into Bella's driveway. She opened the door and slide into the passenger's seat. I started to pull out when Jacob reached into the driver's window and held the wheel. I shot Bella an 'are you serious look.'

"Please, Bella." He said sadly, tears welling up in his eyes. "Stay here for Charlie." When she didn't answer, he continued. "Or for me." I looked at Bella. Would she choose to stay? Bella was unmoving.

"I have to go."

He leaned down further against the car. "Please, Bella. I'm begging you. Stay here, stay alive."

Bella turned away from him. "Bye, Jake. Sorry." He stepped away from the car as if it had burned him. I glanced at Bella again; making sure this was what she really wanted. She met my glance for a second and then purposefully began to buckle her seat belt.

"Okay." I said, pulling the car out of the driveway. I turned to the street and hit the gas, causing the tires to screech and leave a dust cloud behind as we sped away.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think**.


End file.
